Abducted Present
by ankoku123
Summary: A girl that gets abducted by The Undertaker. he is giving her to William for his birthday, this is only because she is part Shinigami and thinks it would amuse him. rated for later violence and sexual content.
1. Ch1 The Undertaker

This is my first fan fiction, so do excuse mistakes! Enjoy!

Just a typical day, the sun is shining and everyone happy. But I was being consumed by boredom, just completely out of my mind boredom. There were no customers to come to my shop today, not one single phone call. You would think being a ship builder, doctor, architect, blacksmith, and a dead body investigator for crime scenes would be enough to give you a job, right? No, of course not. My boss was driving me up a wall! He is so annoying! He won't leave me alone to read my books in peace! It's crazy! But anyways, off of my rant. I get off of work in a few hours anyways. You see, by day I work at the shop, and by night I am a Street Fighter. A Street Fighter fights for people's entertainment. And because I'm a girl in this day and age, everyone looks down upon me for doing that and working at the shop. Most girls where dresses, but I don't, I'm forbidden by my country. As a child of the Lieutenant, and last child of his, I am next in line to take his place. So in other words, I'm supposed to be like a guy because of the place I shall be taking.

Yes! It's 6:30! I get to go home, and prepare myself for another job…great. Oh well, "Bye John, I'm leaving now." I said that with so much excitement! Nope, not really.

"Alright see you tomorrow, 7:00! Bye!" I heard him say as I picked up my cloak and my staff that has metal blades at each end. I groan when I'm outside about the 7:00 part. As the gods know I stay up to 1:00 every night except Fridays, I stay up all night Fridays. I get Saturdays and Sundays off from both jobs, but I usually go to parties on those nights! I begin walking home, passing small alleys that either lead somewhere or don't at all. But they surprisingly never scare me, whatever lurks in their shadows, after all I _can_ fight. And if any Day Creatures come after me, I can take them.

I hear a small giggle as I'm passing an alley; I hear a higher man's pitched voice coming from the alley saying my name in a barely noticeable tone. "Kimori Ankoku." I stop ready to pull out my bladed staff any minute. Before I knew it, I was lying on the ground unconscious.

What pulled me out of sleep was a cool hand with slender fingers that had terribly long nails and rough skin. My eyes flutter open only to stare right into a face that seemed to have none; they were covered in his bangs! He wore a top hat that seemed like it had been squished to many times. His clothes were all black but his grey sash. He had long grey hair with a braid in it. He also had a scar that seemed to start on his upper cheek and disappear in his bangs; he had oddly long sleeves on his long coat as well. He smiled with a very large smile that had rather creepily long fangs, he started to speak, "My, my, you are finally awake m' dear? Hm, I've been dying to know how old you are. You seem so small in real life than in pictures!" he began to giggle, especially when he said "dying." I begin to look around I notice a lot of coffins all over the place.

"f-four- teen." I stutter out my age a little scared, where-no, what is this place? A morticians' work place or something? " W-who are you? And where am I?" I demanded a little harsh but you could hear my fear.

The man burst out in laughs and giggles, "well m' dear." he began to giggle a bit more here. "I am The Undertaker and you are in my work shop, and yes I'm a mortician. You are here because tomorrow is a friend of mine's birthday and I thought he could use another hand in his office." And yet again he began to giggle.

"Why would he want me in his office? That's so odd a present! You can't give a human being another human being-"

"But you are not human, he is not human, none of his workers are human, and I am not human." He chuckles looking at the face I made, I looked so confuse! "You see m' dear, he, I, and his workers are Shinigami, as are you. But you are also Night Creature as well, a noble one at that. You keep humans protected from anything that comes into the night that harm them; were as Day Creatures keep the day safe-"

"I know," I growl, "And Shinigami collect souls and demons get what you miss." I was now getting back at him for cutting me off, I hated that sometimes, my bad temper I mean.

"Very good! Now then, feel free, to talk to me while I work." As he got up and went to his work table I notice what I was sleeping in that was oh so comfy, a coffin it's self. I jump out quickly, hearing loud giggles from across the room; I frown.

Yes, I frown.

Comments are greatly enjoyed!


	2. ch2 present for William

I went to bed early that night feeling strange about the time, but I really was tired. My body was thankful I went to sleep. When I woke up I saw a strange glow behind my eye lids, like the room was lit outside of them. I slowly open them to see The Undertaker staring very close to my face and a candle in his hand. He pulls away quickly knowing I'll jump and I did. I fell out of the coffin only to hit my head on the edge of another. I string a line of long curses under a low growl, putting my hand up to the back off my head to feel the now growing bump. Thank the gods for long hair!

He giggles and stands up; he walks over to me and offers his hand to help me up. I look up at him; I sigh, and take it. He then pulls back his hand and swiftly goes back to his work table, but surprisingly comes back over to me with something in his hand. "M' dear do put this on. After all you are a present!" he giggles handing me a red bow.

I look at the bow and then at him like he was crazy (which he was!) "I'm not wearing that! Even if I'm some type of present!" I stated firmly followed with a growl. And before I knew it, I had it on my head. He was fast, I'll give him that. And before I could object to the thing on my head, he was back to his work station.

"There are cookies and tea right over there on the coffin if you want some." He said turning his head giving me a signature smile of his. I look over and sure enough on the right four coffins away was tea and bone shaped cookies. I stroll over casually, picking up a cookie and tasting it, it really wasn't bad. So I pour myself a cup of tea and sit down on the nearest coffin that was closed and sipped it.

"M' dear, we will be leaving in a few minutes 'Kay?" He said softly. You now he wasn't all that bad. Sure he was creepy but he was nice. But isn't that how creepy people were? I think so. After I finish my tea and have a few more cookies I look for my boots. They had metal treads and had black water proof fabric that went to the knee. Now where are they I scan the room finding them by a door that seemed to lead outside. I walk over to put them on since we will be leaving. As I'm zipping up my left boot I feel someone behind me so I look up and there he was. He really was strange sometimes, just coming out of nowhere.

"My, my, you have really got the picture. Very good! Now let's go Clumsy!" he said with a little bit of spite at _clumsy!_ That made me growl. Though I did not say my piece and just followed him out the door.

After following him for some time, we finally managed to get to our destination. A really odd looking library. And I begin to follow him through and up the stairs to the left and the last door in the hallway strait forward. He knocked first and someone asked us to come in. when we want in the small office the undertaker was smiling like usual. "Hello William! I got you a present!" he said with so much excitement. He shoved me forward, towards the desk.

William looked at me really odd like. His face seemed to say "what the heck? This is my present?" He was looking at my small Night Creature wings, my style of dress and how amazingly short I was. "Undertaker, what is this? And why is it my 'present' for my birthday?" the Undertake smiled and giggled. William was becoming a little red in the face, and it made the Undertaker laugh a whole lot more.

"Well you see dear William, I thought you would like another set of helping hands. Even if she is part Night Creature she should be just the same. Even if she doesn't have a death scythe she still uses a interesting weapon." He stated proudly, materializing my bladed staff and he somehow managed to hit me with it enough to make me loose balance and land on my knees. After all my staff was very heavy.

"This is outrageous! I can NOT accept a Half Breed! If I get a helping hand it will be someone I Choose!" William was now standing up and yelling. Undertaker really didn't like that so he threw a card on the desk in front of him, picked me up the back of my cloak and with his free hand he picked up my staff. Just before the open door he turned his head to the speechless William and said, "Have fun then with the card and gift inside!" he said dragging me out. I was so blocked up from the hit on my head I couldn't think really. So dragging me was the best decision the Undertaker could make. Before we left the building I became unconscious.

I woke up, my eyes fly open, I begin to rustle around a little bit and close them. I open them slowly again, why is it so dark in this room? My body tries to sit up, _**WHAM!**_ I just hit my head on the coffin top. I carefully slide it open and say another long string of curses under a growl. I hear the Undertaker humming and then giggle. Eventually he spoke, "Mmmmh? You're finally awake? Perhaps your nickname should be _Clumsy_? Hm?" he began to chuckle a bit here and there. "I do think so, what do you think, Clumsy?" he looks back smiling. I hated when people called me names, so I began to frown. Still smiling he points to the bone shaped biscuits and sweet tea expecting me to eat some.

I look over at them, "Don't you cook? Besides cookies and tea?" I asked in actually a shy voice, I even had a small bit of blush on my cheeks, it almost felt strange to almost care for some guy I don't know.

He giggles little bit more and smiles, he then shakes his head. "I haven't cooked for a long time." He said softly. I sigh in return. This guy is very strange, I don't like him. But then again he is okay. I don't know anymore. He begins giggling like he read my mind, "Don't you have a job to go to? I think you already missed one day and what about your night job?"

"Oh my god! I forgot! I-I have to go!" I said getting up instantly, only to feel someone grab me, almost like a hug. I gasp as I feel myself being pulled closer to a warm body behind me.

"You don't have to go anywhere; I have already exempted you from your jobs for a few months, so you can have a break." I feel the hot breath of a whisper on my ear. My face began to turn red with surprise and embarrassment, and I just stood there, I even began to shake in fright. He giggles and pulls away. I fall to my knees

Yes I do believe to be getting better about length, but I'm trying. Please tell me If this is a bit ooc(out of character) for the undertaker or for any of the characters here! Thank you! I will be adding more later! I'm sorry for the wait of yesterday!


	3. Ch3 present leaves, and all regrets

It has been really odd since then. I have really tried to keep my distance from him, but seeming so the more I avoid him the closer he gets to me. The other day I fell. I tripped over my own feet, he wasn't in the room at the time, but somehow I landed in his arms. He was hugging me, taking advantage of the situation. He always calls me clumsy all the time; he never calls me by my name. I try not to talk to him and almost every time I end up running into him or tripping. It's so odd.

I do believe I wish to leave. I do miss my jobs and parties. I think I will, after all he has been leaving me alone in his workshop all the time. I can't take it anymore! I'm leaving; I'll just write him a note. Went to go find a pen and paper, once in hand I began to write.

000

Finally making it home, I really do like seeing her smile! Though the name clumsy rather suits her. She is clumsy! But I love that, I like the company. Though she is rather quiet, and not at all famine acting. But rather suiting for my case as well. I walk in the work shop door, "Ohhh Clumsy~! I'm baaack~!" I said in my usual sing song voice. Not hearing an answer I begin to worry, then seeing a paper on my work shop table I begin to worry more. I rush over in picking up the paper:

Dearest Undertaker,

It was a real pleasure being with you. Though I have become rather homesick for my old life. I really enjoyed your company. I hope to see you again, I really enjoyed my stay. But there are people out there in need of a doctor and the rest of my talents. Assuming you know where I'll be, if you need anything I'm here.

Sincerely,

Kimori Ankoku

I was shocked. This was very saddening. It made me feel troubled. Though it was only 3 days! How stupid. How could I care for someone and have feelings for them when I only knew them for 3 days? Ridiculous, positively ridiculous! Besides I have work to do.

000

Maybe I shouldn't have done that! I really enjoyed the company! But it was only 3 days, besides I disliked him, remember? You avoided him, I really tried, remember? I do not wish to dwell on those awful thoughts right now. I have to go get my job back at the shop. Besides you were happier alone Kimori!

000

Everything at the library was very jammed up! There were so many people on the death list! We had quite a shortage on reapers only because Will didn't want any more to deal with! It is very sad to say being the only feminine reaper in the Shinigami Realm is very upsetting perhaps if I get Willy to get me a little friend! That would be nice! A girl too! Grell Sutcliff began to dance around at the thought. Showing his sharp teeth in an overly large smile and twirling around with his red hair flailing to the sides. This was going to be fun! But now the task at hand going to kill some old bag. Great!

000

Papers were really piling up! I hated my job sometimes. Being leader of so many Shinigami at the library at these times was awful. Perhaps I should have taken the undertaker's "present". Perhaps, perhaps not. But the times will pass soon, I hope. Though I- No I can't think about that! I don't want to see if she is still in the Undertaker's care! What an absurd thought! Ridiculous! But back to work, I do believe I shall visit later.

Xxx

Sorry for the shortness! But I shall be writing (hopefully) longer and more exciting chapters to come! I'm a bit new to this after all!


	4. Ch4 a new job

The morning was very boring for the Undertaker, but when the bell on the store front door rang, Undertaker came from the back room to see who it was and great them. He was very surprised to see who it was. "William!" he said coming towards him and hugging him slightly, he let go and left an arm around him. "It's good to see you! What brings you to my shop? A friendly visit maybe?" he said laughing and smiling.

"No, it's business, strictly business." He said glumly.

"Hm? Then what business do you have here?" he said blankly his smile sliding down into a thin line.

"Do you still have that girl?"

"No."

"Why not? Where is she?"

"Dunno. Probably by this hour at her shop in the ship yard."

"Will you come with me?"

"Mmmn-yes! I'd love to!"

"Okay then. Um, let's go then?" he said oddly unsure, but the Undertaker took his wrist and lead him out of the shop, and around the corner to the main road, smiling all the way.

000

Same old, same old. I really liked the small holiday and all but it's good to get back to work! The shop was in frenzy with people! I was moving around like crazy! I think I will stay late to help out too. We finally got all the people out, just when the boss left me to clean up. When I heard the shop doorbell ring, "Hi, how may I he-" I stopped in mid sentence being totally aware of who I was staring at. I was shocked! It had only been one day! "I-I…umm." I began stuttering. I turn red and look to the floor, embarrassed. I felt awful!

"Hi! It's good to see you!" he said with an enormous smile. "This is William as you know!" he said nodding his head toward William.

"Kimori Ankoku is it?" He gave his hand to me; I took it gladly and nodded my head up and down dumbly. "Good! I have a job to give you since you are part Shinigami, correct?" Again I nod my head. "Well then do you accept?"

"Well, I don't know what I would do about my two other jobs if I accept. I do love my work." I said smiling, putting my hand behind my head and lightly scratching and giggling in embarrassment.

"Indeed, what are you? You have to be a blacksmith to work here unless you and just a front desk worker?" he said almost spitefully.

"I'm a doctor, pro streetfighter, blacksmith, ship builder, architect and a dead body investigator." I said making my eyes in to slits, my wings lowered and my voice a low hiss. My smile had my sharp fangs showing and pointy front teeth showing. He stepped back, he seemed intimidated. The Undertaker giggled and smiled wildly. " But yes to answer your question completely," I said turning around my hands slightly in the air. I look back and smile wildly, "I do accept."

000

"Grell, I do believe you will be very pleased with me." William said.

"What is that William~?"

"This." He pushed me forward. "She shall be your apprentice for a week. She just needs to learn about the process. She already knows how to fight. And show her to room 405, and teach her about what we wear as well." He said sharply. The Undertaker stood behind him.

"But, she is in all black, and she is small. And…and CUTE!" he yelled running toward me to glomp me. I quickly jump out of the way, grabbing his hand and putting it behind his head. I push up the annoying glasses on my nose that William is making me wear. They were fake lenses. "H-hey! Grrr! You're strong! I do believe I shall give you a style that suits you! And in red, because you'll look darling! And that death scythe of yours needs tweaking~!" He said happily still struggling in his student's arms.

"I'm just fine in black thank you and my scythe is fine!" I growl back at him. The Undertaker was laughing his head off and William's eye was twitching. I finally let him go and he falls flat on the ground, face first.

William cleared his throat, "Now then, here is all of your assignments for today." He said handing me a manila folder filled with pictures and profiles. Grell took it out of my hand and nodded for me to come walking away.

I just turned on my heel when Undertaker cleared his throat, I turn back around, "Good luck, Clumsy!" he said sincerely. William just looked at the both of us and shrugged, walking away. I sigh and nod, rolling my eyes as well, soon to be pulled away and dragged up the stairs by a very happy Grell. The Undertaker just watched me leave, his smile disappearing into a frown. And he walked the opposite way, back to his shop.

Xxx

Yes, yes, yes! A little longer now! More action! My character now beginning to show herself to you all! And soon to be more action! Keep a look out!


	5. Ch5 Odd Silence

All week Grell and I have been very busy so he hasn't been able to take me shopping. But yet he still had things in his closet that would fit me perfectly. Great.

I run toward the stairs feeling a presence that just reached the third floor I rush to hide behind him, not noticing who it was. Grell was a little farther behind, holding a very red dress. My dark grey almost black hair was down with red roses in it. I hear William sigh as he was standing on the last stair watching me and Grell run around the Undertaker. The Undertaker seemed surprised but began to giggle.

"Come here Kimori so I can try this dress on you!" he shouted. Ronald stood slightly off to the side, he followed Grell just to see what we were up to.

"Nah-uh! I'm not girly!" I retorted back. Though I have to admit this was the best job I have ever had. Grell laughed and tried to grab my arm and I quickly jump out of the way. I ended up landing next to Ronald soon to be almost glomped by Gell. I jump behind Ronald and jump out of the way as Ronald got glomped by Grell. I sigh as Ronald pinned Grell and and looked at me like "you better be greatful!" and all knows I am!

" My, my, Clumsy, perhaps you aren't that clumsy after all!" Undertaker laughed even louder as I stare daggers at him.

"I'm still going to get you to where red!" Grell said standing up with Ronald, I take the two roses out of my bangs letting them fall into my face like usual and I turn them black with a shadow. They are now permanently black. I place them on my right ear like I usually have some type of flower there, usually black.

"Perhaps for a holiday Grell." I suggest quietly with a fake smile on my face. My eyes obviously lying. I stand next to Grell and Ronald stands to my left, standing there they seemed to tower over me. I was very small and since night creatures stop growing when they are 10, I'm not going to grow anymore. If I were to stand by the Undertaker I look so much smaller. I giggle a little bit at this thought. Grell had his hands on his hips, Ronald had his in his pockets, and mine were just down.

"Now then, Ronald I need you to go to Italy." He said handing Ronald a profile. "And Grell go to Germany." He said handing Grell a profile as well. "And Kimori, come see me in my office in two hours. Sharp." He said walking away, leaving me and Undertaker alone. He looked a bit miffed about leaving us alone, perhaps Undertaker requested it. The others left as soon as they got their papers.

"Hi, m' dear." the Undertaker said to me casually. He began to walk holding me by the shoulder. "Looks like you have been doing fine lately, m' dear. How do you like being a Shinigami? You look like a good one to me." he smiles softly as he quietly says his small talk. We walk over to my room; I unlock it and walk in quietly letting him enter. He looked around my room, I always keep it spotless. After all my room is the room right next to Williams. "I heard you got a very high score on the test for new shinigami. They say it was very close to mine. And I also heard you were a higher up, too." He said smiling back.

"Well I do try to give some effort; I don't want to look like a total idiot."I shuffled my shoes as he sat on my bed; I was looking at the floor very red in the face. I don't know why I was embarrassed. H chuckled and put his hand on my cheek, and then tilted my head up, to look at him. Everyone seemed to say my purple eyes have always looked sad. His smile disappeared and there was a very long silence. He just looked at my eyes. I swear he could see into all my thoughts and even my past! But I could feel my breath being stolen. He was very odd, but very what, I don't know. It is a very odd mystery.

I look to the clock; I still had an hour left. I would like to catch up to Grell, he had to be done by now! I felt so odd being here alone with him! I have to go! "Umm, Undertaker, I, uh…have to do something I forgot about." I said shyly. "But if you don't have anything to do you can stay here." I giggled and I mentally face palmed! How stupid of me!

"Hmm? I'd love to stay!" He said relaxing, I just turned around and waved good bye as I open the door and go to the second floor to find Grell.

000

I'm positive she'll be ok if I take a nap here waiting for her. I'm sure it'll be a while.

000

"Ohh! Grell you have finally returned! Great!" I say literally glomping him and nocking him to the floor. "I REALLY have to talk to you!"

"fine but don't you have something to do?"

"Yeaaaaaaah. I do, William I guess will be ok if I'm early meeting up with him." I say getting off Grell.

"Well just come back to my room when you're done." He said leaving me alone in the hall. I walk down the stairs and to the other part of the library. I knock on William's office door. And I hear a "come in" and I enter.

Xxx

GGGGGRRRRRRR! I can't get a hold of long stories can I? Oh well. Please leave comments! They are very special to me! I read all!


	6. Ch6 solving problems

I hurried back to the library; I slip in to William's office to tell him I finished the assignment. I then quickly rush to Grell's room. I rasp quietly on the door, he opens it and beckons me in silently. "Now then what were you so frantic about?" he said sitting on his bed.

"Well, um…How do I put this? I don't know how to say it-"

"Let me guess it's about the Undertaker? Hm? I see him watching you and often when you're out on missions Ronald and I often find him looking for you." He said smiling.

"Yes. You're right. But I don't understand, what does he want? Why doesn't he leave me alone? William received me as a present that he gave. I always feel embarrassed every time I'm around him! I feel really odd around him too! What do I do Grell?" I said almost scared sounding.

"Well where is he now?"

"Hm… Last I left him was in my room, he said he wanted to stay there until I came back."

"Ohh! That's perfect~! Does he always do the hugging?"

"Now that you mention it, yes."

"Indeed~! You need to start hugging him! That's how you should tell if he likes you, or chase him off depending on how much you do that~!"

"Are you sure that's going to work?"

"Back-up plan~! You're so smart~! Right, um… Try asking him questions, and say things that would impress him, or maybe make something for him~!"

"Uhh, okay, I'll try, I guess." I said getting up, Grell hugged me tight.

"Good luck friend! I'm counting on you!" he said his good-byes as I started to head up to my room.

I unlock my door and head in, the Undertaker sat up, seeing who I was and waved. I waved back, carefully walking to my bed to sit down by him. "Hello Undertaker."

"Pffftt! No need to be so formal! But hello! What have you been up to m' dear?" he said in a high joking voice.

"Oh just usual reaping. And you? Oh and how has your shop been?" I asked sweetly, kindness in my dark, sad, purple eyes.

"Everything is fine! I just took a nap." He said just as nice. There was a long silence. My blood was beginning to rush to my cheeks as the silence grew, but I refused to let it show so I looked down. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him frown, so I look up again. And the frown just turns into a thin line.

"Um, Undertaker?"

"Yes, m' dear?"

"um…" my cheeks were blistering red at this point, " C-can I have a hug?" I asked shyly.

He looked stunned; though I could see a little blush on his pale face he quickly rapped me in his arms. His skin tone betrays his body heat very much, he is surprisingly very warm, and his skins on his hands and face soft. Except his scars. I ended up curling up in his arms, he was smiling now, and I just closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. He smelled so good. I just wanted to stay here forever, but I just don't have time. I put my arms around his neck so I could be closer to him; I really felt the need to be comforted.

He took one of his hands and lifted my chin so he could see my eyes and make me look at him. "You really do have sad eyes. Though they do look cheerful." He smiles and let's go of my head only to put his hand on the back of it to push it into his chest.

"Everyone says my eyes are sad looking because I work too much and because I can't remember my family." I say very quiet into his chest with my eyes closed.

"Hm? How can you not remember your family?" he said quietly stroking my thick grey-almost black hair.

"My 19 other siblings are dead, and my parents as well my close cousins and aunts, uncles and grandparents. They were all murdered when I was born. My mom wasn't murdered; she died of giving birth to me." I said with a heavy sigh, beginning to take his scent in again.

"Hm… That is very sad. But you have family and people who care about you here."

"I do, and I very much so enjoy myself being with them."

"I can tell."

"What about you? You're always in that work shop alone, well at least with dead people."

"Me?... I-I don't know what to say. I love visitors, I love my work. I guess I can get lonely…" he said trailing off. There was another silence before he pulled up my head slightly. I peek one eye open as he kissed my forehead, I giggle a little and squirm a bit, just because of the thought that he kissed my forehead. He giggles a little bit too. "You are funny." He said kindly.

I smile and begin holding him tighter around his neck, only enough to hold me up so we were face to face. He carefully lets go of my waist and slips his head right by my ear and whispers, "I think you have to go. I'll be in to visit you in about an hour. I love you." He said nudging my ear with his nose and then moving his face equal to mine, kissing my nose. He puts his hands on my waist and lifts me up to set me down on the bed as he gets up to go. I don't stop him. I don't even lift a finger; I just stare at him and watch him as he leaves my room. As I hear his footsteps going down the stairs that's when I get up. I carefully run to Grell's room.

I knock on the door very quietly; I hear the "click" sound and the door swings open to reveal Grell standing there. I walk in and he shuts the door behind me. "I really need to give you a key if you're planning on visiting me all the time." Grell said. "Now then, what do you need?"

The red on my face was still there from the Undertaker, and I was so embarrassed now. "Um… I think he likes me."

"Really~? How can you tell~?" he said so focused on the subject.

"Well he said he loved me. And he also said he wanted to continue in about an hour, sooo….yeah."

"OH MY GOD~! HE REALLY DOES LIKE YOU~!" He said excitedly prancing from one foot to another before he came over to hug me, but then stopped looking curious again, "Continue what?"

"I really don't know, all we were do was hugging."

"Nehh~! Then he really does want you~! Ronald was right~!" And he quickly swept me into a quick hug and released to prance around the room. "We have to go find Ronald!" he said quickly grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door all the way to Ronald's room. I was stumbling all the way there because of Grell's speed. He knocked on the door and Ronald unlocked it.

"Oh, hi guys, what are you doing here?" Well considering I was so red in the face still and Grell was so happy, Ronald looked a little worried.

"We have to talk~! It's about Kimori-san~!" he said twirling me around.

"Fine come in." So we all entered his room and sat down here and there. I was sitting on the floor, Grell on a chair and Ronald on the bed.

"Ohh~! Ronnie~! You were right~! Undertaker does like- no love- Kimori~!"

I just sit there looking anxious.

"Really? Wow. What happened?" I ended up telling him the whole story. He was speechless, as well was Grell. I never told Grell that he kissed me on the forehead and nose.

"Um guys! I really have to be going now! Bye!" I said fleeing the room before they had anything to say. I really had to get back to my room.

Xxx

Not a short chapter~! I really made this one long! Finally! Thank you for all the Hits! But if you are really with me please write something saying like "Here" or something. Like attendance! Thank you all again for everything! I'm sorry it has gone so slowly and no action! And this is also fluff! I shall write more interesting stuff to come!


	7. Ch7 Always Wanted, Honey

"William?" The Undertaker said softly sitting in a chair.

"Yes?"

"How good is Kimori at being a Shinigami?"

"Well, she's the best fighter I have, she's very smart and learns things too quickly for my tastes but none the less she's smart. She often takes double shifts, even triple. She gets bored easily; she has read a lot of the books here at the library too. That's why I made here higher up than someone like Grell and Ronald. She has a lot of fighting experience, and she doesn't act clumsy at all. I don't know why you call her that, but it obviously doesn't suit her very well." He said putting an important book on his personal shelf to keep it safe.

"I see. The only reason I call her that was because when she was at my shop she tripped constantly and dropped a lot of things. But she doesn't do that here?" He looked up to William very curiously.

"Nope. She acts like she belongs here."

"Hm, well I have to go now." He said getting up and leaving.

William began to think odd things. First the Undertaker comes to see her every day, second he asks time with her alone, and third he asks about her. This was very odd for the Undertaker; he usually didn't care about things like that. But who was William or anyone else to judge an incredible former reaper like him?

000

As I was unlocking my room door I feel someone grab me from behind, pinning my arms by my sides but yet I couldn't see who it was, but I could guess. I heard giggling behind us as the two had decided to follow me after I left where right behind a corner peeking at us. I carefully slide my hand into my pocket as the Undertaker begins smothering my head with kisses. I slide my hand out of my pocket with a peculiar object in it. I toss it half heartedly at the corner. It rolled in the hall way toward them. Grell came out of hiding and picked it up. He dropped it and grabbed Ronald's hand before running, screaming like a little girl. The object was a small clock, nothing more. It looked like a bomb but it wasn't just a time keeper.

"Ohh~! How funny, a clock! That's what they ran from. How nifty, it looks like a bomb." he said picking it up and tossing it to me. I catch it and welcome him into my room. He gladly approaches, and grabs my arm as the door shuts. We both sit on my bed, in silence.

"So what did you want to continue?" I ask innocently, a odd smirk and a very odd giggle I get in reply. I gasp as he suddenly makes me straddle him. He puts his hand under my chin and puts his face near mine so our noses and foreheads touch.

"This." he said kissing me. His eyes were closed and mine went wide.

000

"Jerk! I wanted to know what would happen!" Grell said beginning to have yet another nose bleed.

"It's not good to spy on couples." Ronald said tiredly.

"But I want to know what they are doing now! It's no fair!" Grell said raging now.

"You can spy but I don't plan to."

"But you have to come! I can't go alone!"

"Forget it."

"Fine."

000

The kiss lasted for so long by that time I had my eyes closed too. We both parted and took deep breaths. I sat a little more relaxed on him, now that my first kiss was over. The Undertaker looked like he wanted more. My eyes easily submitted and he smiled taking my lips and claiming them. He carefully bit my lower lip asking for entrance, which I allowed him to take. We fought a little for dominance but he won easily. By this time my arms were over his shoulders and my hands in his hair. He was holding my waist, he let his hands slide down and give my but a squeeze which made me yelp into the kiss, also breaking it apart.

We were panting heavily when the Undertaker said, "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled at that. He brushed the back of his hands on my cheeks trying to get rid of my blush; though unsuccessful he cleared my hair from my neck and began nibbling at it. I begin to gasp and moan. He then bits down and makes me yelp as well as bleed from his sharp fangs. He began to lick up my blood and the wound. He began to slide his hand up my shirt. I was gasping and moaning even more now.

"Ah! I... oh! S…T….St….Stop…Please….Stop!" he wasn't even listening. "U-Undertaker! ST-STOP!" I screamed. My body was becoming very hot. I know that wasn't normal when you were craving blood just because of the smell of your own and stimulation.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" he said nudging my ear.

"N-no, I love this, and I love you. But I don't know if I am ready. I mean I've only known you for a little while and you're already going up my shirt. I'm just…scared." I replied looking down guiltily.

I hear him giggle, "Indeed, you're right. I was moving quickly. But it seems you do want it, and yet you are scared. That's fine. I'll be here." He said smiling.

"Okay, but are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Okay…"

"But I want you to know that I will always be wanting you." He begins laughing slightly. I stair silently, still straddling him. I could feel a lump underneath me. I had to help him with that. So I slide to the floor. "W-what are you doing?" he said and then he gasped loudly as I began to lick the tip of his member. Soon after I completely took it, after a while of sucking he eventually came and I swallowed all of it.

"Are you going to be leaving soon?" I asked.

"No Hun, I'm staying all night."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'm sleeping here."

"Oh… Okay! But I'll be back in a little while, m 'kay?"

"Sure thing honey." And with that I left. And when did he start calling me honey? Oh well. Off to Grell's room!

Xxx

I'm so sorry for shortness and not making them do it! X(

Ehhhh! GOMENASI! I really try!


	8. Ch8 together

"Awwww! It's okay! Nothing's wrong! Now tell me what happened!" I was officially crying my eyes out. This was awful! Everything was awful! I really did something bad now!

"I think I…Completely turned him off." I said in between sniffles, I'm glad Ronald wasn't here to see this mess.

"What do you mean? TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Grell screeched loudly. I ended up doing so too. As soon as I finished he was dancing around the room, "Nooooo~! He's totally still in love with you~! I know him enough, he has patience! Yes, Yes, Yesss! AHHHHH!" And Grell had yet another nosebleed. He was such a fan boy.

"Do you think so? I really feel awful for doing that. And I can't remember him ever calling me 'Honey' not to mention he's going to be sleeping _in my room_ tonight." I said in a small voice.

"W-WHAT? SLEEPING IN YOUR ROOM TONIGHT?-"

"Yes now pipe down!"

"I see. Don't have too much fun tonight then~!" he said pushing me out of his room.

"Wait!" And all too late, I heard the locking "click" sound. I sigh and make my way to my room where my new lover was going to be sleeping. I carefully walk in just in case if he was already sleeping. i shut the door and I slowly lift my eyes from the ground up, I see him smiling wildly. Apparently I didn't hurt his feelings, he was as happy as ever it seemed. He was just sitting on my bed, staring at me, who was staring at him. There was complete silence, how usual, interesting. "Hi….." I said trying to smile. That's the thing about me I'm not care free acting like him. And everyone thinks I should be girly, especially because I'm from a high noble family. How could he like someone who just works hard because she feels like it and not because she has to, how could he like someone who is always shy, _clumsy_, creepy even? How could he like a _Nightcreature?_ Sure they are mixed with Shinigami, but they are also mixed with vampires, daycreatures, and _Demons_, the filthy creatures. I'm surprised William really wanted me to be here and make me a higher up.

"Neh~? You look depressed, honey, why?" he said quickly appearing behind me, putting his arms around my waist and placing his head on my head.

"It's just me always over thinking stupid things, that's all." I said saying quietly. I sigh, and put my hands on his, and I take them off turning around to face him, still holding his hands. I look up to his face, I couldn't see his eyes, I have never seen them, and I don't care either. But what I saw was a half smile, he looked happy that I was here, but worried about me. I just hug his waist without thinking.

Even he was shocked, it took him to realize what had just happened. And as soon as his brain registered what was happening he softly hugged me back. I sigh and begin to smile into his clothes, taking in his smell, he really did smell good. I hear him giggle, and pull me off of him. I see him smiling even more now, that made me happy, and I smile too, but it was rather weak looking. He takes his left hand and brushes my bangs aside, he then traced his fingers down my nose, lips and chin. He then took my chin in his hand, "I hope you plan to stick around." He said softly.

"Why wouldn't I? I hope you plan to as well." I said kindly back, but intrigued none the less.

"Indeed, I do."

"Hmmm, ha-ha, I do too." I said beginning to cling to his arm, swaying this way and that smiling. I stop realizing I was being childish, "Perhaps we should go to bed, I mean I have to do some reaping tomorrow and Will wants us all to go to some party tomorrow, he said it's very important." And with that I slowly walked over to my bathroom I get changed quickly. When I come out he's just standing there, at the same spot. I get in bed and move over leaving room for him. I look up to him expectantly. He takes off his top hat and places it on a nearby table as well as his sash, belt and top coat. He then takes his shoes off. I lie down and turn over, facing the wall. I felt sleep really begin to nag at me when he got in bed and lay down next to me pulling the covers over both of us and he then pulls me near to him. I was practically asleep by then and didn't feel fazed at this act. He put his arms around me and held me tight against his bare chest. We fell asleep just like that.

Being that I was an early bird I always got up early. I had forgotten about Undertaker, and it took awhile to register that. I carefully slipped out of his arms and into the bathroom to get dressed, William usually expected me early. I liked taking as many shifts as I could get in on each day. Will loved that about me; besides the fact I'm punctual and don't argue or make messes. I quickly sweep out of the bathroom and get my shoes on and tidy the place up a bit before I leave. I check the clock, 5:30 I'm about an hour earlier than usual. Will won't be in his office until 6:00; so I have about 30 minutes left. I hear something rustle on the farthest wall by my bed. Looks like someone is waking up, good timing too. I walk over and sit on the bed.

"Hmmm, looks like some ones awake," I say brushing his cheek and drawing a line down his nose.

"Since when did you get up?" he said tiredly, sitting up and stretching. I stand picking up a book on the bed side table and begin flipping through the pages until I found the one I was on. I sit in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Well it's 5:30 now, so yeah." I hear him chuckle, I look up as he already had most of his clothes on again. Too bad he actually looked kind of hot, err I mean he had a smaller frame but was tall and muscular but not enough so that it looked ridiculous. And he had scars! Oh gods, I swear I mentally screamed at that thought. But I just looked away, so he wouldn't notice me looking. I heard him laugh and I turned to look at him.

"Perhaps you should get going, maybe William is in his office, last I saw him he had a lot of work to do." He said smiling.

"Um, right!" I said nodding my head. "Then I shall go check, bye." I said waving my hand slightly and went straight to William's office. I knocked, and surprisingly he was there. He told me to come in. I open the door and tilt my head downward in respect. He just stared tiredly.

"You're up early. What do you need me for." He said emotionlessly, just as usual.

"Well I was thinking I could help out this morning." I said in my usual peppy tone.

"I really don't understand you." He said, "You work hard, you read, you do favors for people. And you do so much more. How come you act like you do the easy shifts?"

"Ehhh, well I guess I like to work." I said closing my eyes, tilting my head and scratching the back of my neck.

"Whatever, these are the next six shifts." He said handing me a pile of papers. I take them carefully, and nod my head. This was hours' worth of work, but it seemed very easy for me. I turn to leave and place my hand on the door knob, "Tell Undertaker I said hello." He said with spite. I flinch and look back, dumbfounded. He waves smiling eerily; I just shake my head and leave, quickly. I make it up to my room and open the door, I grab my scythe and was about to leave when I saw Undertaker block my door.

"Where are you off to?" He said playing stupid.

"Reaping."

"I see."

"Will said hi."

"Damn, he knows." He said a little too loud.

"Apparently."

"You have a lot of papers there." He said switching the subject.

"Yeah, six shifts."

"Oh," he giggles and begins to sway slightly, "Then have fun!" he said opening the door. He was really starting to act oddly. I walk out of the room and watch him shut the door. I sigh and go to do my duties.

000

I finally returned back to the library, and what time was it? 7:30, in an hour I had to meet up with Will, Grell and Ronald. I'm positive Undertaker would end up coming along; I just hope he isn't in my room so I could get dressed without him watching. Although help with the corset would be nice. But anyhow, I unlocked my door and surprisingly he wasn't there. Good now I can get dressed, so I walk to my closet and pull out my white and black laced dress when I hear a knock on the door. "Come in!" I say loud enough for someone to hear. And it was Grell in a black and red tux that walked in, I look over to him. He was holding a red and white dress. I sigh and shake my head; it was the same dress he has been dyeing to get me to try on. He was smiling wildly too.

"You don't seem surprised." He said handing me the dress.

"Whatever. I was going to wear that white one, but apparently not." He smiled at me, "now get out so I can dress!" I yell at him, chucking a shoe at him half heartedly and completely missing him. He just laughed and opened the door and left. After the door shut I undress and put my under skirt on. I then put my corset on and having a bit of difficulty stringing it and not even getting the thing together I hear another knock. "Who is it?" I ask, I hear a familiar voice.

"It's me silly."

"Fine, come in, it's unlocked."I hear the door shut and lock behind me, I look up and Undertaker was standing there, staring at me. I mean everything was covered; it was just a bit showy of my arms, chest and legs. "…Stop staring and help me with my corset please." I say politely, though I begin to blush as this was an odd way to see your lover, really if you haven't been in bed with each other before. He just nodded and walked over to me, beginning to smile. I feel him string it up, and then stop before he began to pull.

"T-this might hurt a bit, m' dear." he said softly in my ear. And he pulled quite hard, I put my hands on the wall instinctively, I close my eyes and let the corset pull tighter, and tighter. Until I heard him say something else, "How tight does this need to be?" he asked softly.

"As tight as possible." I reply still trying to get used to how tight it already was. After all it has been years since I've actually had the title of nobility, and had to wear corsets. He began to pull tighter and tighter. It really hurt but had to be done. I finally had to say stop, as it began to be too much. He stopped immediately and hesitated to tie it. I carefully glace back as he began to tie it silently.

"What dress do you plan to wear tonight?" he said smiling. I sigh and nod toward the red one he was holding up.

"Grell wants me to wear that one." I say sliding on my petticoat. "Now then, if you would hand that here I so I could slip that on and do my hair." I said putting my hands on my hips and swayed them back and forth. Undertaker was obviously trying not to stare and handed me the dress. I giggle and slip it on. He then helped me with my zipper.

"May I help with your hair?" he said softly smiling. I nod and sit down in front of the mirror so I could apply a little bit of lip gloss. I wasn't paying attention to him at all, except the fact it felt good to have my hair brushed and played with. I grab my black with white laced gloves from the table right in front of me. I put them on and look in the mirror; I had two pieces of braided hair on either side head were strung to the back of my head just leaving my bangs in my face. He then took a red rose and intertwined it with my bangs so it stayed firmly and beautifully in my hair. I smile and look at him in the mirror. But to my surprise he was dressed in a top hat, and party clothes. He looked smashing! My eyes widened and I blushed looking away. Next thing I know is I was whisked out of my chair and force to stand. He was holding my left hand and holding my right to my hip with his right hand. He was standing behind me and was very close to me, he tried making me sway with him, but I had yet to put my shoes on, so I try to get away. He then turns me in a circle and dips me back, into a kiss. I was really expecting that. But I broke it hearing the 8:30 chime from the clock. I pull away and put my shoes on. They actually helped me gather some height to compare to the Undertaker. Although I have a lot more to go in height.

"Perhaps we should hurry before Will gets pissed." I say. He nods and offers me his arm. I take it gladly. And we walk out the door to find Ronald and Grell outside the door pushing each other around. We all managed to find William and head to the Ball that we were invited to. And all the way I held onto Undertaker, and no one seemed to stare, well except all the other shinigami of course.

Xxx

Really sorry I haven't been up to date. I've been sooooooo bussy! .

That's the link to what the dress might look like!


	9. Ch9 the party, the violin, the mission

Ehhh, the link to the dress didn't work sooooo yeah. Sorry. Anyways enjoy!

Xxx

The party was filled with people! Our small group stayed at the table we were assigned to. Supposedly we weren't just invited but there was work to do even here. There were two targets here tonight. Undertaker, Ronald and Grell were here for support, and William was here to supervise, but nobody sticks to plans, do they?

"Shit!" William whispered to us across the table. "At this rate, we will never be able to get them. One of us will have to do a distraction." He said looking at the four of us.

"What do they both have in common?" Ronald asked, it almost sounded like a stupid question, and Grell burst out laughing. Undertaker just smiled and giggled, I looked at all three and then back to William.

"Well," he began to blush, "They are very, how do I put this? Ehh, attracted to young females." He just couldn't stop blushing, I giggled at that one. Undertaker looked a little mad for some reason, and pulled me closer, while Ronald tried to hold back laughter.

"I see~! Then I shall-"

"Sutcliff, you will not be doing anything. I hate to say this but Miss Ankoku, this is in your department." He said looking down at me, I ever so slightly leaned further into Undertaker's grip, William's eyes were so scary!

"Right, I-"

"I refuse to let her go." Undertaker broke in.

"But I'll be fine! I can fight you know."

"Kimori is Right, she can fight~!" Grell said wiggling in his chair.

"Indeed." Said Ronald sipping his drink.

"Then it's settled." Will said encouragingly.

"Fine…" Undertaker growled letting me go. I stand up and smile.

"Don't worry, I have a perfect idea." And before they could ask I was out in the crowd of people. The song had just ended, so I walked up to the musicians and I ended up with a violin in hand. They all left except a cellist. I smile standing on the stage, and most of the people looked up to see what the hold up of the music was. As soon as I got most of the peoples' attention (especially the targets) and I began to play. I was an ok violinist; I had learned when I was little of course. As I play a nice interesting song the cellist tried his best to pitch in. I began to walk down the stairs of the stage, all the people cleared a large space for me, and sure enough the targets had pushed into the front row. Everyone was mesmerized by the song.

This particular song was somewhat short, but I didn't plan to do another. As soon as I finished I handed the violin to its owner, curtsied, and ran off into the crowd. The targets followed me, and I ran to the rose garden. William guessing my plan ran after as well. Grell, Ronald and Undertaker followed. Myself feeling prepared took out my scythe (it was folded up and attached to my upper right leg under my dress so it was hiding.) I had my back to a corner as the two approaching me I snap it open quickly. One of the two flinched and took a step back. The other just laughed. I feel the presence of my friends nearby. Now knowing that back up was there to catch me if I fail I could begin. I dart forward, slashing both easily. Their Cinematic Records began playing. I finish them with our usual order of what we do.

William came around the corner, the others following. Undertaker obviously had expected the worse stopped and stared then smiled. Grell had latched himself to Ronald and Ronald was staring at William. I just swayed slightly back and forth. "Miss Ankoku, I do believe you did have a good plan. Now that this is over lets go back to the library. I'll get a cleanup crew out here ASAP." William said nicely, he turned around and was about to leave.

"No, no Will," Undertaker said laughing. "I do believe I still need to have at least one dance before I leave." Everyone, even I looked at the giggling and swaying Undertaker.

"Fine, I know you know how to get back to the library, so come when you're done. Ankoku, Sutcliff, Knox, do come now I still have paper work for you all to fill out." Grell and Ronald started walking with worried faces, obviously not wanting to leave the fun for paper work. I started off, but someone grabbed my wrist, I look back and Undertaker was the one holding on to me.

"I choose this one." He said before Will and the rest of our group left. Grell began to squeal and dance about, while Ronald blushed. Will just looked slightly annoyed. He waved his hand and left, the others following. "Now come along, m' dear!" he said happily rushing back to the ball, still holding my hand. I was slightly stunned, and then the thought of dancing came into my head. I suck at dancing.

The next song was about to start when we made it to the ball room. He picked a spot for us to dance and the music started. He held on to my hips as he forced me to put my hands behind his neck. I felt slightly odd, perhaps it's because I was taller with high heels on? Well whatever the reason, it was a nice dance, really relaxed. We danced for a little while, when the 12:00 bell rang. I really didn't care the time, I was having fun, and nor did Undertaker. The song ended and a lot of people have left.

"Undertaker?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think it's late enough to get back?" I said lifting my head up from his shoulder.

"Well, perhaps so, but you are a night creature, I thought you would be able to stay up."

"I can if you want to, I'm not tired. But I'm worried about what Will needs to get done."

"He'll be fine. Just one more dance and then we will go home, alright?"

"Fine with me." I said putting my head against his shoulder. We danced one more song and went home.

000

A month has passed now and I have been working shifts at night and during the day. It usually is a night creature's nature to stay up after all, surprisingly we do not need sleep as often as humans and shinigami. But sadly most of this work keeps me away from visiting my loved one, and spending time with my friends.

"William what is it you wanted to see me about?" I said walking into his office after he bid me in.

"Perhaps you should take a holiday," he said taking off his glasses. "Away from the library."

"No, no! I can't possibly do that. In fact I'm very content with what I do."

"Fine, but I will be sending you on a mission were you will be away then." He said picking up some papers and neatly stacking them.

"What do you mean?"

"In London there has been an issue with day creatures. So perhaps you would like to take this job?"

"Yes, that sounds very appealing to me."

"Well I though because you were a night creature and all you would be able to get rid of them easier."

"Indeed. Now where is this?"

"Sector B 556." My heart stopped. Do you know who lived in that sector? My lover that is. Perhaps I shall stay there while I am doing my job. That thought made me smile.

"I will get right on it!" and I turned to leave.

"I want this completed after 15 days!" he shouted after me.

000

I really haven't seen much of Kimori-chan lately. She really has been busy. I wonder when I will have a chance to see her next-

I look up from my table surprised to hear the bell attached to the door. I smile; perhaps it is someone I can have fun with. I rush right into the front room and stop dead in my tracks, my smile intensified. And there she was standing in front of me teetering on her high heeled boots with a suit case in her hands. She looked happy to see me.

"Hi! Long time no see. It sure has been busy." She said smiling back at me.

"It has. What brings you to my little shop? I hope Will didn't fire you."

"Nope, he's the one who sent me here for business." She said placing her suit case down.

"Do enlighten me." I said sitting near to her.

"Ohh, he said there were day creatures causing issues down here and wanted me to take care of it." She said opening her suit case.

"I see, so you want to stay here?"

"If that's okay with you." She said looking up slightly worried.

I smile, this was going to be fun, "And how long are you staying, m' dear?"

"It has to be more than 15 days, or that's what Will said." She pulled out a stick of metal and shut the lid.

"Hm." I was now digesting the information, and thinking about plans for things as well.

"Well I hope you have a place for me still." She said batting her eyelashes and holding her suit case in one hand and the bar in another.

"Of course I do."


	10. Ch10 at his shop

Everything is going good, no? If anyone has requests for something do tell! I'm kind of running out of ideas. What would you guys like to read? Should I just make something up and make it a happy end? It's up to you now!

Xxx

I set down my suit case next to the coffin he pointed to, I was very happy to be back, and to have a holiday. I mean I love my job, but it's good to get away. "How are you feeling, Kimori-chan?" he said staring at me, I just realized I was just standing there looking at a wall.

"Ehhh? Oh I'm fine, I was just thinking. Oh and by the way have you ever heard of anyone causing trouble lately?" I asked politely.

"Oh, that. Yes I have after all I am the mortician of the underworld." He said with a smile. He almost looked like he wanted to say something else but bit it back.

"May I hear about it? I do wish to get it out of the way as soon as possible."

"Ha-ha! Now you sound like William, you hang around him too much. Anyways they cause trouble at night so you probably have a few hours yet." I nod and sit down. He's acting like he has something on his mind, "You know since its December, and it's snowing I was wondering if you would like to go to the "Frost fair" with me?" I look up at him curiously. He just smiles.

"Isn't that on the frozen Thames at the foot of London Bridge?" I say thinking it through, "But isn't that tomorrow when it starts?"

"Yes, and Earl invited me to it, he won't mind if I bring a m' dear as well." He smiled; I swear sometimes he can be as happy as a child with candy in hand.

"Fine with me." I said agreeing and pulling a book out of my coat, and I flipped to the page I left off to begin reading. He had turned back to his work, smiling and humming as he was doing it. The tune sounded very familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Oh well.

000

"Hey William, where is Kimori? I'm looking for her." Grell said looking worried, " I haven't seen her all day."

"I sent her on a special mission." He said blatantly.

"W-WHHAAAT? YOU SENT HER WHERE? ALONE? BY HERSELF AND COMPLETELY UNPERTECTED? GOOD GODS WILLIAM SHE'S ONLY FOURTEEN AND HAS ONLY BEENA SERTIFIED SHINIGAMI FOR ONLY A LITTLE WHILE! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Grell screamed holding onto William's clothes. William was in a shocked emotion right know, why did Grell care so much for her?

"She'll be fine, she has more knowledge of day creatures then anyone in the library." He said pushing overly- dramatic Grell off of him, and began straitening up his clothes.

"You sent here to kill day creatures? Those things are awfully strong, not to mention hard to kill, how could you send her alone?" he said beginning to shake all over like he was cold.

"It would be a waste of staff to send another person; they would just get in her way. I believe that she has ability of doing it herself successfully. Now if you will excuse me, I have more important things to take care of." He said walking out of the room.

"I- I have to tell Ronnie!" Grell screamed running down the hall and tripping slightly here and there.

000

"I do believe I shall take a nap now, for I was up all night." Ronald said happily diving into his bed and covering up.

"RONNNIE!" I heard Grell running down the hall only to skidding stop at my door. I hear aloud knock come next.

I sigh heavily and sit up, "Come in." I roll my eyes and shake my head, growling.

"Ohh Ronnie! William did something very upsetting! I can't believe he told Kimori to do that! AND ALONE!"

"What are you talking about? Slow down and say it in order."

"WILLIAM SENT KIMORI ON A MISSION TO TERMINATE A GROUP OF DAY CREATURES ALONE!"

"…You're kidding right? No, th-that has to be a joke!" I said my voice quivering. My eyes felt like they were popping out of my head in surprise. My mind was also having issues wrapping itself around the information.

"No joke, it's true!" he said showing his palms to me and shaking his head.

"Well if William thought it was alright then so do I." I said making sure to Grell that everything was okay. Even though on the inside I was panicking.

"Ronnie I don't think so. But whatever, perhaps you are right." He said walking up to the door and opening it, only to step out into the hall and look back. "Night Ronnie." He said looking worried and shutting the door.

Xxx

Sorry I haven't been writing because of major snow, home work, and other work. But yes I do need help. :3


	11. ch11 An Interesting Day

I'M SOOO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING! I COMPLETELY GOT BUSY FROM WORK ON THE FARM AND LOST INTREST! But the good news is that I decided to reread it and took interest in it again (hopefully)! I still can't believe that I wrote this story…by which I mean what the crap was I on when I wrote it? Kimori is sooooo marry sue! I FAILED HER HORRIBLY! Not to mention William, poor guy, HE IS OOC! HE NEEDS MORE SCREEN TIME! MUST GET PICTURE ACROST! *cries in corner and speaks some unknown language* anyways….to those who are still with me and still like it even though it's so Gary stew and marry sue here it is anyways… lol but u get to meet Ciel :D yayz for you all!

XxX

I woke up, very happy for some reason… oh yes, now I remember, because I am in _His_ shop, of course I'm happy! Not making the same mustache twice I carefully lift the coffin lid up, setting it down carefully, and check the clock. 6:30 A.M. *sigh* I'm such an early bird, but you know the saying, the early bird gets the worm, right? Indeed, just what I plan to do. I quickly get up, seeing as Undertaker is still a sleep, giving me time to grab my chance, I rush silently to the bathroom to change and all. I rush back to play a dirty trick. I know if I'm awake he will be soon too, so I rush over to his coffin and sit near it, peering over it. But I was far away enough that when he lifted it up it wouldn't hit me. And by which within five minutes he lifted the lid, and sleepily starred into my creepy grinning face, he was still slightly asleep, oblivious to the fact of what he was starring at. When he came to his senses he began to grin just as creepy as I was. That's when I pounced, just like a cat going after his prey, but somehow we both landed on the floor, him on top of me, pinning me to the ground. Both of us laughing wildly, but we stopped abruptly when the bell rang on the front door, and someone rushed in.

0o0

"Willy~ can me and Ronnie have shifts in that sector by which Kim-chan went to~?" Grell's voice echoed loudly in the huge library.

"No." William said bluntly. "And I hate it when you call me that."

"B-but Why_ not_!" Grell whined more. He was following William about the library begging him to visit Kimori, what was worse was he wouldn't stop it.

"If I let you go, will you shut up?" William said almost hissing through his teeth. How much he loathed Grell sometimes!

"And Ronnie tooo~! If not, I won't stop bothering you!" Grell was beginning to get impatient. He _really_ needed to see how Kim-chan was fairing.

"However much I hate to let that happen, FINE. YOU. CAN. GO." He said bearing his teeth, he was really ticked off; he hated to be followed and pestered.

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Grell squealed and ran off.

0o0

Kimori and I exchanged worried glances, the shop wasn't open yet, and all the doors were locked, who was it? This day was really starting out odd; I was still on top of Kimori, looking at the door way to my store front, to see who would come around the corner. There was more than one, as two pairs of footsteps came closer and closer to the back room. And a frantic red head and blond in toe came around the corner, and quite the high pitched squeal rang through the room from the said red head, the blond took his free hand and began picking at his now deaf ears.

"SQUEEEEEEE!" he squealed again as a drop of blood dripped out of his nose, "We walked in on them Ronnie!" he began dancing about in that funny fashion. Indeed, this is quite the interesting day so far; and soon to be more as well.

"Uh Grell, I think they should like some privacy then." Ronald stated almost like he wanted to run screaming.

"No, friends, I and Kimori were just…" My voice drifts off as Kimori moves underneath me.

"Rough housing." My dear love suggests in my place. A smile perks up on my lips, and one beginning to tug at the corners of hers. "But what are you two here for? Did William send you?"

"I begged him to let us see if you were ok-"

"I'm fine. I haven't even began to look for the targets yet, as you can see." I giggle at that, and get off of her to help her up and sit on a coffin just a ways away from me. I was being rather quiet for a change.

"Oh yes I can see, but when will you be back?" Grell looks almost like he didn't want to be left alone for a long time.

"Well William said it had to be more than 15 days, so yeah…" she looked like she was deep in thought about something, but she quickly snapped out of it. "When are you guys going back?"

"Now." Ronald grabbed the now struggling Grell and made a run for it. We heard the door's bell ring just after they left the room. I hear Kimori sigh and watch her itch her neck.

I begin to giggle loudly as I grin wildly, "I believe I won't be opening the shop today, as I'm going on holiday, with you m' dear," she looked up and gave a ghost of a smile.

"Oh yes, the 'Frost Fair' I believe?" she said leaning on my work table.

"Yes, now since it is 7:00, I believe we can leave, though we shall be meeting up with Earl today. So I believe you shall have to dress like a lady rather than your normal reaper apparel." I smile mischievously. She sighs, I'm positive she expected this, since she would be away from the library for some time.

"Yes, I think I'll change for the event then." She looked down at her clothing; it was what you would wear around the house. I watch her go to her suit case and pick out some things from it. I go to stand behind her to see what she picked, seeing what it was a smile flashed quickly on my lips. It was truly going to be interesting to see here in _that_. Very nice, it should compliment her shape.

0o0

"Oh Ciel! I'm so happy that you invited me to the Frost Fair! I can't wait!" she had him in by the wrist walking him to the carriage. He just stared blankly forward, wearing his usual frown and winter attire.

"Sebastian, make sure to pick up Undertaker on our way, he should be at the corner five blocks before our destination." Ciel ordered over his shoulder to his butler.

"Yes my lord." He said bowing and going to the carriage driver to tell him the exact directions.

The long ride mainly consisted of Elizabeth's meaningless chatter, and her maid's (Paula) input to Elizabeth's. The whole ride he said not one thing, he was looking out the foggy window, the boringly cold snow and ice everywhere. It was snowing but yet the sun was out, it was perhaps 8:00 A.M. and people were rushing about doing daily errands. But when we got to the place of where they were to pick up Undertaker, it was not just him standing there at the corner by the bent lamppost. There was a young woman there with him; she was wearing a grey hat, and a black and grey Lolita with black fuzzy gloves. Her hair was a real dark grey, darker than Undertaker's silver. And the oddest thing was they were acting like a couple, and they dressed like one too. How strange, perhaps I shall ask him of what relationship status they are.

The carriage stopped, and the driver got off his seat to let the two in the carriage. They sat directly across from Elizabeth, I and Paula. Undertaker sat by Sebastian, who was across from Paula, by which meaning Undertaker sat right in front of me, and the mysterious female sat across from Elizabeth. The girl looked perhaps a year older than me. She had very odd eyes; in fact she couldn't be human! It is impossible to be human and have such dark purple eyes, and she can't be shinigami, they have green eyes.

"Undertaker, it is nice to see you well and happy as usual." I say calmly, I don't want to ask him out right. And if he has any manners he'll introduce this female.

"Indeed, and yourself as well. This is Kimori Ankoku, m' dear love." He smiled happily and looked to her, they were holding hands, isn't she a bit young for him? "And this my beloved, is Earl Phantomhive."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled, we shook hands, and she was rather strong. But did she know this was an ex-reaper she loved? They live forever, after all.

"Yes indeed it is. This is Elizabeth and Paula, her maid, and my butler over there is Sebastian." I said calmly, though a bit off.

Undertaker laughed, "Dear Earl, you must be questioning this a lot, I'll tell you later."

0o0

We all arrived at the Frost Fair and we met up with some of Ciel's friends and relatives, such as Madam Red and Lau. It was a real sight, all the snow and ice, epically since we were walking on a river. Undertaker decided that it would be best to keep me at arm's length and not let go of my hand, it was rather funny really. But what was Undertaker going to tell that human boy about? When that said boy and his butler broke free of Elizabeth (by which I presume she is his fiancée), her maid, and the other two nobles. They promptly confronted us.

"Now then Undertaker, I believe I have questions." He said impatiently, he was defiantly different, perhaps he knew something, well since he had a demon butler.

"Yes, and I have answers, just ask away!" he said swaying a bit, I giggle and hold his gloved hand in both of mine. The kid looked a little freaked out, and his butler just raised an eyebrow.

"Um, right, Undertaker, I believe you are committing pedophile to this young girl." He said a little uneven. Undertaker and I just began to laugh.

"I believe you are right in some places Earl, but Kimori is of the same thread as me, well partially. After all we shall both live forever." He said as soon as he got out of his fit of laughter. Ciel looked really questioning to this.

"What do you mean by partially?" he questioned.

"What he means is I am part shinigami, and the other part is something of quite opposite…" my voice trails off as his demon decides to cut in.

"I see so you are part Night creature, how interesting." He said smirking. I didn't like him, I don't see why Grell did, and he was too arrogant, but perhaps that was my shinigami side talking. He still made me feel a little unprotected, being that I purposely left my death scythe at home, though if I really needed it I could materialize it.

Undertaker laughed, "Indeed m' dear you hang around William too much." I made a fake angry face to this, but shortly began to giggle along with Undertaker's laughter.

I sigh trying to settle the laughing fit I was having, "How odd, I don't have any more questions then." The boy said and turned on his heal.

0o0

Kimori was having such a fun time and as well me with her. Though it was about two o' clock when we started to settle down, we weren't leaving until a bit later, perhaps two hours left. Being with that time left, we had nothing to do, so we looked at all the interesting sculptures and different tables on the iced over river. When that was through we still had a lot of time left, that's when I saw the table renting ice skates. I haven't done that for years, so let's try! I carefully lead Kimori and myself over to the table. She had a questioning look on her face, I smile back encouragingly. This is going to be fun.

0o0

"WAHHHHHHH! RONNIE~ I WANTED TO SEE THEM! YOU SPOIL EVERYTHING!" Grell screamed though the library as Ronald dragged him back to work. I begin to grind my teeth at that conversation. Can't they leave the couple alone? Undertaker can do anything he wants; he is older than all of us. Though it is rather odd he would pick a half breed to be with, but it is not my place to say so. She is a good worker so what can I say, she's a better pick then some out there. Specifically that red head, how many times I've wanted to throw him out of this library, but have simply kept him do to shortage of workers.

"Oh, Willy~!" Grell called loudly. I really didn't want to answer that. I move quickly to grab the red head by the ear. "OWWWWWWWWW!"

"If you don't shut up, I will demote you for the third time." He then stopped struggling and shut up, because demotion would mean losing his chainsaw until he was back at the level he was at now.

"Yes I do believe that would be rather appropriate." Ronald stated bluntly. I just nod in agreement and let the red head go, who fell right on his face. I left the two with a stack of papers.

0o0

"Um if I may ask, why are we doing this again?" I asked a little shyly trying to catch my balance on the slippery ice.

"Because its fun and we have lots of time!" He smiles and try to wiggle but then just about fell over. I carefully grabbed him by the arm to steady him. Both of us were being a clumsy wreck; I hear myself let go of the air she had been holding in, apparently I was a bit worried. I giggle at that, but then we both slipped.

"Wa-AHHHH!" I scream as we both fell on our butts. Why did I agree to this? *sigh* Whatever. I carefully get up to pull the laughing Undertaker up. That's when I hear laughing behind us, Elizabeth and Paula were skating towards us giggling all the way.

"You guys are so cute! Do you need help?" Lizzy was a really kind soul, she really was.

"N-no, I think I'm fine, I don't know about you, sweetie." I said looking up to him as he held onto my shoulder.

"I'm fine with you m' dear!" he began to giggle. I sigh and begin to lead him about slowly. The rest of the day was just some skating, and then we went back to the Phantomhive Manor before we went back to his shop. We ended up going to bed quite late.


	12. Ch12 Information, and Love

The next few days went by fast. He was going on with his usual business, and I was collecting information. I went to the shinigami library to check the books of some of the people they killed and the ones that they kidnapped. I also walked the streets of London to see if I could get some sort of news. So far all I have is that they strike around 1:00 in the morning in certain places. I tried putting where these incidents happened on a map, they look like it's supposed to be a picture but it isn't complete yet, and because of the odd placements I can't predict the next one to happen. The only thing I know otherwise is that the targets are usually children, female or male. The poor children go through a large a ray of horrible things, by which no human, or for that matter any creature, should go through. Those horrid things generally consist of physical and verbal abuse, and by physical I mean gruesome stuff. I don't know much about the murderers, but there are three of them, and what I'm suspecting is that they are brothers…

The back door shut loudly, making me jump and fall out of my chair, papers falling everywhere. I hadn't noticed how deeply in thought I was, in fact I hadn't even noticed that it was about 10:00 pm, last time I checked the clock it was 1:00 pm. And that's when I also noticed I didn't eat breakfast, lunch or dinner yet. But sweeping those thoughts aside I look up to see Undertaker giggling at my confusion. He then walked over and helped me pick up that ton load of paper that just fell on the floor. After we were both holding a pile he began to look over a few of the pages. I had set my armful of paper on the desk he had let me borrow in the corner of his workshop.

"My, my. You sure have been working m' dear. Have you eaten anything?" he said almost tired, but he still had that smile on his face as usual. As if on cue my stomach decided to pipe up, and made a small hunger noise, by which made him laugh and set the papers down on the old looking desk.

"Uh, well no. as you can hear." I said plainly. I was rather stressed about this. It had been four days since I was a signed this case and already 32 people are dead. I need to stop it as soon as possible. He could obviously see that I was still thinking about it, he sighed loudly and seemed like he was contemplating something. "I think I'll take a short walk before I eat and organize these papers." He nodded as I made my way to and out the back door to the alley. Since I've been mingling in public I have been dressing like everyone else, generally normal outing dresses nothing really special, just what I had in my wardrobe. When I went to the library Grell thought I looked adorable, William just raised an eyebrow and walked away, dragging the overly giddy red head with him.

I felt a strange presence in a few alleys away; it wasn't Shinigami, Night creature, Human or that of a Demon. No, that wasn't just a presence, it reeked, the air was heavy, and it was just what I was looking for. I felt my head get dizzy; I know they were waiting for their target to pass by the alley that was right in front of me. I took a deep breath as my heart began to pound louder; I materialize my death scythe, and get flat across the wall, carefully looking around the corner. What I saw made me freeze, corps of a young woman no more than 17. They had already left, but I wasn't going to let this slide, just yet. I take out the pocket book in my pocket and scribble down a few notes; I make detail of everything I see. Their stench should stay for a few weeks here in this alley; I will come back to it soon, but probably after Scotland Yard takes care of the mess. I decide to jump roofs to get to Undertaker's shop quickly. I land swiftly at the back door, and walk in shutting the door closed quietly behind me. When I got back Undertaker was still in the kitchen, _**GRRRRRR!**_ –I felt my stomached impatiently demand food, so I went into the kitchen. When I opened the door, a wave of good smell came to me. Just yesterday I finally got Undertaker to go shopping for real food, though the first time he cooked it, it was a little bit rough, but it tasted decent. Though if I wasn't working, I'd love to cook, and apparently Undertaker loves to bake, what a perfect pair, no? But anyways, he was really focused, so I walked over and put my arms around him, and kissed his cheek. If I think about it we haven't had any sexual interaction since, well since…. I can't remember, so basically this is the most for some time now.

"My my, is there something wrong?" he asked jokingly.

"Mnnno, but I feel like relaxing soooo, here I am." I said sighing.

"Well just leaning on my back with your arms around me won't help you relax." He said giggling. I frown.

"I don't know about that, but this does." I nuzzle his ear; his hair was so soft compared to my scraggly dark grey. I begin to giggle as he turns his head to me with a big smile on his face, and the next thing I know I'm being swept off my feet, and being carried to his coffin, by which was rather large, big enough for two. He claimed my lips, and we began making out. We were so focused on the kiss; we didn't notice William walk in the back door.

0o0

I really wanted to check on Kimori, I would like to see what she has gotten done so far; after all this was her first big assignment. I'm positive she's staying at Undertaker's and he usually leaves his door unlocked. I arrive at his back door, I knock politely, but no one answered, so I just walked in, and abruptly stopped. I knew something was going on between them, but I didn't know it was that passionate! I fix my glasses and clear my throat. Making both of them look up at me, Kimori's face was as red as Grell's hair, and Undertaker just looked up a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. He carefully pulls off of Kimori, Undertaker sat on a coffin near to the one Kimori was still in, she hid behind his shoulder, her eyes peeking over his shoulder sheepishly.

"Right then, I just stopped by to see how you are doing, but I see you two were a little busy, so, I'll just leave no-"

"No, it's fine, what would you like to see?" She asked peeking her head a bit over Undertaker's shoulder.

"Just what you have so far." I say plainly, she got up and Undertaker just looked at her, she looked back down at him. She sighed, and ran a hand through her messy hair, and straitened her dress and walked to the desk with piles of paper on it. She shuffled some things around before picking up a pocket book and walking over to me. She then handed me the pocket book.

"It's just some rough notes; my real notes are on that desk over there with the rest of the normal paperwork." She really looked kind of tired. And look at all those papers! She must have been working hard. Geez and I meant for her to take a vacation, not an over plowing, hard working labor. I push my glasses up at the right side of them; I look down at the note pad and back at her lifting my eyebrow.

"I presume that you have really been working then," she gave a slight nod, "Why don't you just try and relax, after all I did give you this mission for that specific reason." I sigh, putting a hand through my hair with my other hand holding her note pad. I carelessly look through the very well kept notes.

"I know but I can relax after the case is over, right? And besides, if a lot of souls are taken over a short period of time doesn't that slightly unbalance things? Especially when it's from another worldly force?" she questioned, I saw her point, and I guess she was right. So I just nod and push up my glasses, I turn on my heel and head for the door. I set the pocket book on a small table near the door and I look over my shoulder, "Well then I'll be going. Undertaker, take care and don't get too wild." Kimori hid her eyes from my view and blushed as red as a tomato, and Undertaker just smiled and waved. I just pushed my glasses up my nose again and left, shutting the door behind me.

0o0

"Well that was… embarrassing." She sighed and starred back at the door. I walk up behind her and put my arms around her waist dragging her back to the coffin, she just gasps in surprise. She put her hands on mine and looks back at me, I grin even more. And that's when I remember that I was cooking something, I sigh frowning and let her go, leaving her there so I could turn off the stove and oven, after all it should be done by now. I began to set things up, I just look up long enough to see her enter the room.

"May I be of service?" she asks, I look around the room, everything is out of the oven and off the stove, and almost everything was in place. I gave a wicked smile, and looked down, then at her oh so hungrily.

"I believe you can help me with something…very much needed for a long time." I jump forward and grab her, she screamed in surprise. I rush off into the other room, right back to my open coffin. I throw her in and pin her down, straddling her waist and pinning her limbs down with mine. I kiss her and put my hands behind her back trying to undo her dress, and successfully pull it off of her, and I toss it aside not caringly. I look at her underskirts and corset, and I quickly pull down her skirts with no passion, just hunger.

0o0

I was so confused, all this was happening to fast! After he got my underskirts off I began to panic and close my legs tight, he began to reach for my corset, I grab one of his hands and was about to ask him what he thought he was doing when he kissed me and pulled it off anyways. He then let me go. I was now laying there, him over top of me, with just my underwear on. He was fully clothed still, but he wasn't really going to rape me, was he? And that's when I felt my underwear being tugged harshly off! He had managed to get them off with some struggle, but my legs were still locked tight. I felt him reach under my legs and touch me, I squirmed at the feeling. That's when he pulled my legs apart and moved between them. I was breathing so hard out of fear; he touched my neck and trailed his hands down to my breasts. After all my breasts are a rather large size, he was very much attracted to them. He put his nose in the valley of my breasts, and began massaging them and lightly pinching my nipples. I gasp and moan as he continued his ministrations. As he began to move his mouth on one of my nipples I began to feel wetness between my legs. I was trembling; I was so scared of what was to come.

0o0

I look up, she was so scared, and this is obviously her first time. I just give her a reassuring smile and began kissing her neck; she seemed to begin panting from that. I put one of my hands on her face and begin stroking her cheek, all the while reaching down to play with her sensitive parts. I feel her arch her back slightly, I notice myself becoming rather impatient, I was already completely hard! I sit back, sitting on her hips, taking my jewelry off and then my sash, I watch her reach up and carefully undo a few of my buttons on my shirt. I strip layer by layer, and eventually I had everything off. She looked at me blushing all too much; she apparently still wasn't used to me like this. I smile evilly and spread her trembling legs once more and ready myself in front of her. She was really trembling now; I lean down and kiss her as I take her. Her whole body tensed up, and eventually I let the kiss go to se long streams of tears go down her face; I frown and wipe them away. She was extremely tight and wet I might add, it was hard not to just fuck her harshly. But I waited for her to give me some type of signal; her eyes opened and she clenched her legs around my hips and looked at me pleadingly, I knew what she wanted. I moved out slightly and she gasped, and I as I slowly pushed in she began to moan, music to my ears!

I began to go faster and faster she was so overwhelmed by the pleasure I was giving her, but I know I couldn't continue much longer without me doing something much too unforgivable, so I pulled out completely. She just looked up at me panting and confused. I couldn't get her pregnant; if I did William would actually attempt killing me for once. I sigh standing up and walking over to a cabinet, I really didn't know how she'd react to this but it's worth a try, so I pull the vile of the crimson liquid out and bring it over to her. The only reason I hadn't done this before was the fact I had forgotten, and you can't you the stuff after you release.

"Take this." I commanded rather irritably, handing her the vile she looked at it and did as I said. She looked around the room a little dazed; I smile and get back into position hungrily. That stuff doesn't only work as instant birth control but also as a sexual buster, not that she needed it, hee hee! We ended caring on the whole night, after that, and it wasn't until noon when we both woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the long update! But here it is! Have fun with your perverted minds! (just kidding I'm the same way…)


End file.
